


It'll get better.

by Tim7787



Category: Earthbound Halloween Hack, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Edgy and bad, Mentions of Ness, The narrator is mentioned, The player is mentioned, Varik loves and supports the Chosen Four, Varik needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tim7787/pseuds/Tim7787
Summary: After the events of the Halloween Hack, Varik isn't sure what to feel.





	It'll get better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this soon so it's not as unbearable to read I SWEAR

At first, when you left the lab, you felt empty. You just sorta laughed it off on your way back home, and once you got off from the airlift, you felt better. You didn't exactly have a one night stand with a girl, instead, you just stood around by the sidewalk for a few hours to watch all the trick-or-treaters, and then went home, to your nice, warm bed. There was a ghost who farted in your face, you screamed at first, but then laughed it off because it was stupid, and honestly? You could just deal with it in the morning. So, you slept pretty well after that. No nightmares. Just peace.

Next morning hit you like a truck, though. You woke up, and for a few, almost laughably pathetic minutes, you thought you must have dreamed the whole thing. Then you remembered the facts that made it real. Paula, Jeff, Poo, Dr. Andonuts, Him. They were real. At least, the first four. The voice that narrated your thoughts and actions, who talked to you most of the time, but also talked to someone else. The damnned force that pushed your legs foward, even if there was no goal in sight, even if there was nothing there, even if Winters was a whole damm ocean away and you were dying from exhaustion, hunger, dehydration, sleep deprivation and god knows what else.

...

That was real, too. The dull throb in your hands that kept you alive. The cold, hungry knife. The signs and people taunting you, places and people that looked familiar somehow, even if you were sure you'd never seen them before. That was real. Thankfully, you didn't have any missions that day, or else you would have probably gotten into a fight with someone. After reflecting on it, you felt like a total mess. You did what you always do when something like that happens, you went to the Chaos Theater for a beer. Or five. Unlike the dream Twoson in Magicant, everyone was much more lenient about making sure you didn't throw up and/or pass out drunk again. This time, though, you didn't even drink a whole beer. It was a combination of a lack of motivation, and the memory of what happened last time you passed out drunk. You got simultaneously the best and worst mission of your life.

Instead, you went to the pizza shop, and talked with that cute girl who very obviously had a crush on you. She was nice, a little awkward though (Dumpster diving as a date? Really?), but she really did seem to like you and maybe you should call her later? You weren't exactly sure how to feel about her, although you weren't doing the best emotionally then so it made sense you wouldn't know what to think, but you were sure you could figure it out later.

After that, you went to go sit on the old bench next to your house. Your house was small, but then again, so was everything else in Twoson, it seemed. It was deep in the woods, perfect for relaxation or hiding a body (What? You're a bounty hunter!). Too deep, apparently. Literally no one seemed to know where you lived, not that you really cared enough to tell them, but everyone must of thought you lived out of town or something. One time, you were sure you overheard a group of kids talking about how you lived in a cave. Oh well. Kids are stupid like that.

The next few weeks were hard. You finally decided to move from Twoson. You thought it wasn't good to stay there too long, being there constantly brought up memories of Magicant and the weird, hazy ones you didn't like to think about. After all, you didn't want to end up like Dr. Andonuts. While moving to your new house, you also had to juggle your job, too. Along with breaking the news to the pizza girl, B.H Pirkle, and keeping your health in check. It was the busiest week you'd had in a while. The end result was nice, though. The house was nice and bigger than the last one. You knew right away what you wanted each room to be and which room to hide your personal stuff (Not your bedroom.), and the town was nice too. No pizza shop, but the people there were nice and there was a lot of flowers which was pretty neat, too. Surprisingly, the moving idea wasn't terrible at all. You felt bad for leaving the pizza girl behind and all the other people who really seemed to like you, but, hey, it's not like you can't visit them, right? And plus, the farther away from B.H Pirkle, the better.

The only problem was the nightmares. There wasn't too many of them, 2-3 times a week, usually less, but they hit hard. You've always had nightmares, but never this frequent. Sometimes, it was about all the horrible ways you've died, sometimes, it was about all the horrible things you've done, sometimes, it was Dr. Andonuts. Most of the time, it was of, or related to, the boy. The boy that no no one ever talked about, the boy who's name was never told to you, not even from Paula. Apparently, you and the boy were the same person. That's what Dr. Andonuts believed, and that's what most of the nightmares said. You were him, and he was you. Both interchangeable. Of course, that wasn't true. The boy looked nothing like you, and even if he acted like you, there was no way he was you. But in the nightmares, logic meant nothing. Always by the end of it, your limited conscious thought, "What if I am him?" Before you woke up. And, oh how you hated the nightmares about him. They were almost always the same, but it never got old. It was either: A. You talked to the boy and he said or did something creepy. B. You were the boy. Or C. Different, but still about the boy. The latter was usually about your eyes or the fake boy in Magicant. You really, really didn't like the idea of being someone else. No matter what happened, what torture you went through, you were always sure of one thing: You were Varik, You were You. When that was threatened, that's what scared you the most. If you weren't Varik, then who were you?

They were almost all the same but sometimes, just sometimes, you would hear or see that one message from a sign in Magicant. You saw the signs a lot, but that sign was the most rare, and it scared you the most. The first time you read it completely caught you off guard. It got you hard. It probably wasn't even meant for you, just another rambling from Dr. Andonuts to himself, but either way, it pulled a string. It didn't directly laugh at you like so many other things did, but it was more accusatory. Besides the nightmares, it really made you think you were the boy. After all, there were some things you knew that you didn't know why you knew them and that you shouldn't be able to know them. It was just some random, stupid sign, but it was the culmination of your nightmares. An unneeded, chilling message.

"You've never been to Onett, have you."


End file.
